


Visitation

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A different take if it had been Michael involved in the sledding accident and got the suspension instead of Aiden.Jordan meets Michael's legal guardians.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake McKenzie/Taylor McKenzie, Michael Harrison/Jordan Lee, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> I really love the idea of Jake and Michael being related. Plus, it's easy to bring my top 2 OTPs from the CHOICES fandom (Sorry Variego) together.

When Jordan parked his car beside a particularly tall apartment building, he looks down at the address Morgan wrote down for him once more. He walked up the stairs until he found the unit number he was looking for. He swallowed thickly, knowing this was the first time he would be meeting Michael's folks and the cause for his ' _bad upbringing._ '

He didn't expect to have the door opened to a Caucasian redhead, holding a tray of... triangular somethings?

"Oh, you must be Jordan." The redhead grinned, "it's a bit cold to be standing out so long, come in."

Jordan blinked as he nodded mutely and took a step inside. Another man with shaggy brunette, almost similar to that of Michael's hair, and cladded in a green jacket looked up from where he was reading a newspaper with a hot cup of coffee at his side with his legs propped up against another chair. The redhead nudged the legs playfully and had him sit up straight before placing his tray down. The man made a face before finally noticing Jordan.

"Ah, is this Spielberg Junior's sweetheart?" The man grinned.

Jordan blinked owlishly, _Spielberg... The movie director?_

"C'mon Top Gun, Michael's not here for you to embarrass." The redhead rolled his eyes, "do it when he gets back." He smiled back at the olive-skinned brunette, "Help yourself to some cheese sticks while you're waiting, Jordan."

Jordan blinked down at the triangular snacks. _These are cheese sticks?_ He pondered before what the redhead said completely registered. "Uh, Michael's... not...?"

The redhead interjected, "He just went to help our neighbor changed some light bulbs. She's an old widow; we help her out whenever we're able."

"Uh...huh. Well, maybe I could come back la..."

The man interrupted, "Naw, it's fine, kid. We ain't gonna bite," He assured, "Gonna leave that to my nephew."

Jordan's face turned into an interesting shade of red.

"Jake~" The redhead swat his — Jake's — shoulder in reprove, "just this once, Top Gun, be a good influence." He smiled towards Jordan once more. "Sorry, he can be a bit much sometimes."

Jake snorted.

"Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Taylor, and this is my husband, Jake. We're Michael's legal guardians since a year ago." Taylor continued, "and you're Jordan, right? The nice kid Michael went to homecoming dance with?"

Jake interjected, "And the one who roped our kid into playin' at that damn football game." he said. "ya must be magic, kid. Never thought I'd see junior pick up another football since Statton."

"I..." Jordan started, "Uh, heh, it wasn't easy."

"'Course it ain't, junior never makes it easy." Jake rolled his eyes, but all in good humor. "So, what brings ya here, kid?"

Jordan shrugged, "I just... wanted to check on him, I guess. I mean... he didn't come to school today, and I was worried..."

"Worried that he was beatin' himself up over the little mishap with a Luis fella?" Jake guessed. The redhead hits his shoulder once more. "Easy, Boy Scout, o' the kid's gonna write ya up for domestic violence."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "If you behaved, I wouldn't have to." he quipped. 

Then, they heard the door opening, and they see Michael stopping mid-way into the door frame. He blinked and stared at the three of them owlishly before groaning, "Oh my god... Jacob, please tell me you hadn't traumatize Jordan."

"Well, ya lover boy's still here, ain't he?" Jake wiggled his brows suggestively, "Then again, it's either I'm behaving o' ya must be doin' somethin' right, junior."

Michael groaned, rushing over to take Jordan's hand. "We'll be outside."

"Okay, but not anywhere further from the building." Taylor said sternly, "we promised your principal you wouldn't be leaving home during your suspension."

Jordan balked at the revelation, but Michael simply waved a dismissive hand. "I got it, Taylor. We'll stay at the landing." He said before dragging the olive-skinned brunette outside, closing the door behind them. "Please tell me I made it in time before my uncle brought out any albums."

"You're suspended?" Jordan demanded.

"Uh, yeah?" Michael huffed, as he walked over the landing guards and leaned against it. "Isa obviously blew things out of proportion, and thought I should be kept away to teach me a lesson."

Jordan sighed in relief... well, for one matter. "That's good."

"Say what?"

Jordan blushed, fumbling on his words. "Er, I mean... Well, it's not really good. Obviously. But..." he cleared his throat, "Uh, I just thought you were beating yourself up for what happened to Luis, and that's why you skipped school. So... I'm kinda glad that..."

"I'm suspended instead of being an angsty teen?" Michael guessed with a bit of a smirk, "don't get me wrong, I feel sorta bad about it. I mean, I was in charge of that whole sledding thing. Might've beaten myself up more if Jacob hadn't knocked some sense into me."

Jordan stared at his... sort of, almost, boyfriend? He still wasn't really certain. "So... They're not buying Isa's shit then?"

"Hell no," Michael grinned, "That's what I love 'bout 'em; Jacob's ex-military, and he knows how to read people's intentions. He's already working with Maria's pops; if there's some dirt about Isa, he'll find something out. For now, though, while we've got nothing on her, Taylor suggested going through with the punishment. Not much of a punishment, as I get to work on my motorcycle more. The only way it'd be a punishment is if I didn't get to see you, too." The taller boy threw his arm around Jordan and pulled his to his chest. "But since you're here..."

Jordan couldn't help but giggle as he took Michael's hand. "It'll take more than Isa to make me stay away from you." He hummed, content. "It's great that you've got supportive uncles, too." He added, "though, I can't really picture them being the reason for your, quote unquote 'bad upbringing.'"

"Well, they aren't." Michael shrugged, suddenly somber. "that'd be my old man... But he's put away now; drunk driving. Jacob's my mom's brother, so he got immediate custody."

Jordan bit his lip at the silent implication of Michael's mom's whereabouts. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was before I met you. I admit, I stayed out a lot back then to avoid his crap," Michael sighed, before a little humor crinkled his eyes. "now I stay out because those two love to make out like rabbits."

Jordan didn't need that mental image, and nudged Michael roughly in retaliation. The taller boy snickered in response before grabbing Jordan's hands with one hand and using the other to tickle him. Jordan giggled, trying to break away. Even as he managed to, Michael kept his arms around him.

"But to be real for a moment," Michael started, "I'm glad you came over... Wanted to tell you to be careful. Who knows what else Isa's got in her sleeves."

Jordan nodded, "I'll be careful." He said. "though, learning about your suspension had me totally blindslided. It's totally uncalled for." He huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it in person. Taylor had my phone taken. He doesn't really believe Isa's crap, but he tries to be the disciplinarian between him and Jacob." He shrugged, "It sucks, but better than better than my old man's complete negligence."

Jordan hugged Michael. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to clear your name at school. It helps that Luis doesn't really hold anything against you, too."

"As long as I'm right by you, others could suck it." Michael snorted, "But I appreciate that, Jordan." He said, resting his head on top of the smaller boy's.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wished the game gave us more backstory of Michael. Like, he says he had a bad upbringing and Morgan brought up him being in past relationships that never pan out because he built up walls... What's the deal about that?


End file.
